1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for motorcycles and the like and, more specifically, to a Motorcycle and All-Terrain Vehicle Mounted Tie Down Bracket
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices are known for tying down a motorcycle or ATV for transporting on a trailer or truck. Examples in the field include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,821, 4,243,243, 4,852,779, 5,529,448, 5,326,202, 4,752,177, 4,441,736 and 4,072,257. These references discuss a variety of utility trailers, stabilizing hitches, racks, hand grip mounts, strapping systems and suspension wear reducers for towing or carrying a motorcycle or ATV.
For reference purposes, FIG. 1 is provided. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional dirt bike 10. The typical arrangement for mounting the front wheel 12 to the conventional dirt bike 10 (as well as ATV""s and ATC""s) is via a fork assembly 14. The fork assembly 14 generally consists of a left fork tube 16, a right fork tube 18 and a handlebar pivot tube 20. These three tubes 16, 18 and 20 are interconnected by an upper triple clamp 22A and a lower triple clamp 22B.
To transport motorcycles or ATV""s, tie down straps are typically used to secure the transported vehicle in the bed of a truck, box van, trailer or other transporting vehicle. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional tie-down strap 50. Tie-down straps typically consist of a pair of nylon straps 52A and 52B interconnected by a tensioning device 54, such as a clamp or ratcheting assembly. Hooks 56A and 56B are attached to the distal ends of the straps 52A and 52B. In use, the typical practice is to place one hook 56 on the motorcycle or ATV steering handle bar, and attach the other hook to an eyelet or other attachment point on the transporting vehiclexe2x80x94at an approximate angle of 45 degrees. This method is repeated using a second tie-down strap on the opposite side of the motorcycle or ATV. When tension is applied to both tie-down straps, the vehicle""s front suspension is compressed, creating retaining force against the surface of the transporting vehicle. This spring-like tension holds the motorcycle or ATV securely in place for transport.
Utilizing the motorcycle""s or ATV""s handlebar as an attachment point for a tie-down strap has several, disadvantages. When the vehicle is transported, vibration and motion will cause the nylon strap or hook to rub against various components on the motorcycle or ATV, potentially causing damage at these locations. Damage to electrical wires, control cables, body fairings and even the handlebars themselves is common, creating additional operating expense as well as potential safety hazards due resulting from component failure. Furthermore, the tie-down hook 56 can slide along the handlebar, thus loosening the tensioning force and creating the possibility of losing the transported vehicle.
None of the aforementioned references solve these problems adequately. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,821 includes hose clamps 109 and a pin 107 which, when secured to the frame member 93 of the motorcycle, will scratch the paint and possibly even create a dent. What is needed, therefore, is a restraint device and system for motorcycles and ATV""s that provides reliable security without causing damage to the motorcycle or ATV.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and methods, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Motorcycle and All-Terrain Vehicle Mounted Tie Down Bracket. The device should easily attach to a conventional cycle or vehicle xe2x80x9ctriple clampxe2x80x9d and remain there during normal use of the cycle or vehicle. The device should include a portion for bolting to the cycle or vehicle as well as a portion for hooking a conventional tie-down strap through. The tie-down portion should be bent out respective to the mounting portion in order to make it easier to reach the tie-down portion.